


Artemis

by Linlin_940322



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: 阿里克西奥斯担心极了中毒了的萨列塔斯最终还是醒来了。
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 2





	Artemis

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个假设  
> 假设萨列塔斯中毒之后活了下来

在萨列塔斯休息的那间房内，有一扇面朝广阔海洋的窗。

它一直就这么开着，就算宙斯之怒造访人间带来狂风暴雨他也未曾想要关上。琪拉造访时也询问过这个问题，萨列塔斯只是摇了摇头，面对那扇窗抬起手，张开的五指像是要抓住什么一样。随后用那典型斯巴达人带着浓重战意与忠诚的语气说道：“斯巴达在海的那边，我的心在那边。同时在那片海上，我的爱也正在那里。”

“我有时也会对着窗户抱有一丝期待。”  
云游四方的艺人们唱着奥德赛，透过窗传到了卧床静养的萨列塔斯的耳边，他收回了手，“若热情的埃欧罗斯迎接了他，愿他打开风袋，将他送回这白银列岛的细腻沙滩上吧...但我的爱啊，众神谁会不爱着有着锐利双目的驯鹰人。连那把被波塞冬祝福的三叉戟都被他拥有，怎么可能会如同奥德修斯一般被吹回这座令他疼痛的岛屿呢？”

是啊，谁能否认阿利克西奥斯就是一个传奇。从地狱爬回人间的半神啊，他的光辉有阿波罗点亮，他眼中有着阿斯特赖俄斯手中最耀眼的星空。他如爱琴海上的那阵海风，伊卡洛斯相伴其左右。人间的厄洛斯啊，这个连众神都会为之惊叹的驯鹰人怎会让爱人失望，无论是情人还是战士，阿历克西奥斯都会是完美的选择。于是在那个塞勒涅将柔光洒向众多岛屿的晚上，阿尔忒弥斯之女的首领在月光织成的白纱尚未来到了这间房间时，来窥视自己曾长睡不醒的恋人。当蕴含春雨的眼睛将细雨般的柔情撒到萨列塔斯干涸的唇边时，温润感让正阖眼歇息的斯巴达将军慢慢的睁开了眼。

“斯巴达的萨列塔斯，晚上好啊。”  
“...阿历克西奥斯...”他呢喃着，轻声咀嚼着这个他所供奉在心尖上的名字，睡意消散的眼神中满是阿列谢的倒影，就像阿多尼斯仰望着阿芙洛狄忒那般。

他惊讶于阿历克西奥斯现在会出现在这里。且不说现在正是月神在空中漫步的时刻。萨利塔斯知道自己的房间位于塔楼上方，白银列岛富饶的海岸线就在他的眼前蔓延。但他的爱此时此刻却坐在窗沿上饶有兴致的看着他，身后的房门却是紧闭着。  
他选择直接将他的疑问说出来，迎着矫健跳下窗沿，落地无声的身影，萨列塔斯张开双手，将重新回到身边的爱纳入怀中。

“你为什么会出现在那里，这里可是塔楼。”  
“你的塔楼对我而言如履平地，再说了这样可是最快能看到你的方法。是吧，伊卡洛斯。”

面对萨列塔斯挑起的眉头，阿历谢头偏向伊卡洛斯，眼神却有些心虚的慢慢挪动到了斯巴达将领的脸上。随后在他一口长叹之中伊卡洛斯展翅绕着塔楼滑翔一圈之后向着远处飞去，颇有一种以前从来没见过的逃离感。

“...你认为琪拉会让我从楼梯上光明正大的接近你吗？”  
他看着眼前这位被阿波罗照耀的男子眼中的光渐渐被拖入哈迪斯的幽冥，展现出与平时完全不同的失落。看呐，神祗在他面前幻化成人，他有悲有喜，他落泪发笑。在这里，在萨列塔斯面前阿历克西奥斯不是那个活在诗人吟唱里，身披荣光与鲜血的半神；他是人类，他是那个流放在外的佣兵，他是曾经的斯巴达人，他是他现在的爱人。  
“但你还是来了，你看到了我为了引诱你而留下的花，阿历克西奥斯。”  
萨列塔斯将手伸向他的阿芙洛狄忒，将他纳入怀中，犹如珍宝。热情在两人之间升腾，阿历克西奥斯跨坐在萨列塔斯的腿上并向前挪动了些，肉体与肉体相贴引得他与他同时发出一声轻叹。来自斯巴达的指挥官在休息期间并不是穿上那传统的盔甲，而阿历克西奥斯今天的着装与他们第一次相遇时完全不同，完美如出自雕塑家手下的大理石雕塑般的胸肌与腹肌裸露在外，吸引着萨列塔斯将手掌贴了上去。

"斯巴达变节者，你是为了来见我才穿上的吗？"  
"喔哦，"阿历谢略微低下头用额头贴着萨列塔斯的额头，略微晃了晃头，鼻尖与鼻尖轻轻触碰如同火星蹦跳到两人眼中，羽毛般的瘙痒感引出阿历克西奥斯的低声轻笑，"我的指挥官大人拥有了雅典金库后变得自大了。"

萨列塔斯没有回答，只是笑了一声之后一手顺着怀中人的腰腹向上慢慢轻点着触碰。指尖跳跃过肌肉间的沟壑，带着茧的指腹占领了深色的乳晕，转着圈揉着那手感极佳的肉体，让中间那点挺立起来展示着无法抑制上扬的性欲。  
性爱是美好的，性爱是高尚的。萨列塔斯爱慕着他的佣兵，他的强大他的温柔，他的大意他的鲁莽。他低头将吻落在阿列谢的胸前，追随到那粒挺立伸舌安抚随后含住它舔吻吮吸。上方传来阿历克西奥斯的低声叹息让萨列塔斯忍不住用牙轻咬住他的乳尖。佣兵他不畏惧疼痛，疼痛带给他的刺激让他那精壮的腰在怀中扭动，萨列塔斯不得不用手一把勒住他的腰，最后用嘴唇献上轻轻一吻在那乳尖之上，仰头看向轻喘的佣兵。  
他伸出另一只手抚上阿历克西奥斯隐藏在红色亚麻布做成的兜帽之下的脸颊上，胡茬轻轻蹭着手心的触感如同他爱抚着他的战马。内心的怜爱与崇敬让他无法抑制的眯了眯眼，手指向后蹭过佣兵的耳垂，滑过缠有细珠的发丝将兜帽为他脱下。窗并没有关上，萨列塔斯感激着这一个细节，他希望他美丽又强大的佣兵沐浴在皎白的月光下，他希望在众神面前展现他的爱人与骄傲。塞勒涅并没有因从塔楼窗内泻出的一片爱意而闪躲至云后，她爱着那佣兵，她愿那被汗水映衬的越发美丽的肉体沐浴在皎洁的月光下。而在萨列塔斯眼前，张嘴略微喘息着的阿里克西奥斯如同披上白纱那般美好。  
片刻，阿历克西奥斯将手放上了萨列塔斯的左胸口，他感受这曾经几乎要停止跳动的活力，让他将这股曾经即将被哈迪斯作为收藏的灵魂重新引领会这具属于他的，名为"萨列塔斯"的身体。佣兵无惧于任何事物，他的大胆随着吟游诗人们的歌谣和水手们的船歌传送在希腊的各个角落。但他明白，阿历克西奥斯明白，当冥界之主将自己的手伸向萨列塔斯时他害怕了。恐惧让他无法面对琪拉的责备，让他无法原谅自己的心软，让他对于信任而内疚。苏格拉底估计会对这个矛盾的思想感到非常有趣，但我可不是他，阿历克西奥斯这么想着。

"...我差点失去了你，斯巴达也几乎失去了你。"佣兵开口道，平时紧握断矛，处理了一个又一个委托稳稳赚着德拉马克的手竟然此时轻颤着。

萨列塔斯将双手都放到了阿历谢的脸颊上，他略用力的将佣兵眼中的光亮从厄瑞玻斯手中抢了回来，在阿历克西奥斯看向他的时候拉近他，用嘴唇将他带入纠缠。航船时的海风与平时的奔波让佣兵的嘴唇并非那么柔软，但萨列塔斯却喜爱不已。他将手指顺着脸颊滑至阿历谢的后脑勺，手指插入发丝轻轻揉动。舌尖轻啄晕湿唇瓣，却在佣兵开口迎接他时一转状态，如同一个斯巴达人战斗时那边猛烈而迅速的攻城略地。门齿，臼齿，萨列塔斯的舌尖光临了每一个地方，随后佣兵的舌找到了他，缠上了他，互相在口腔中顶撞着如同在那块萨列塔斯最爱的高台上两人的战斗一般。唾液从嘴角滑落，滴落在阿历谢的胸口，一丝丝血腥味给这个吻又添加了一层温度。热度顺着身体向下蔓延，当两人分开时围在阿历克西奥斯腰间上的红色亚麻布上以晕开一小片湿痕。

"阿历克西奥斯。"这次轮到萨列塔斯将阿历克西奥斯扯向自己，额头贴着他轻轻说道，"你现在需要将注意力放在面前的这场战斗上。"  
"将我彻底的夺回来，阿历克西奥斯，用你的勇气和你的健硕。"

他正含着自己的那根，萨列塔斯舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着俊美的佣兵低头在自己胯间耕耘。感受到了热烈的目光，阿历克西奥斯抬起头，高挺的鼻尖上一滴汗水滑落如同滴水进入干涸的土地让萨列塔斯忍不住伸手去拿放在一旁的葡萄酒。伸出的手被阿历谢湿润的手捏住手腕，他收回视线看向扬起笑容凑近的佣兵。

"斯巴达人从来不在战场上分心。"

阿历谢的脸颊上浮起一层红晕直至耳尖，嘴角却不似之前的颓废，带着萨列塔斯所熟悉的笑容将他拉回充满热情的祭拜仪式。他想起来了，萨列塔斯略微咽下了一口唾液缓解喉咙传来的干渴。那时他站在自己舰队搁浅的海滩边看着这个当时还是小有名气的佣兵利用自己的一艘帆船将周围的包围圈一艘艘击沉，随后安全归来。在靠近港口时他看到阿历谢来到了船头，阿波罗的护佑将他包裹，他带着与现在相似的笑容向自己挥了挥手，随后示意船只靠岸后自己却从船头一跃而下，直接游了过来。他是有着俊美佣兵外表的海妖，甚至无需开口，他就已让我将爱双手捧到了他的面前。  
萨列塔斯挺起身，张嘴含住阿历谢的下唇吮吸着，哄开那对之前还包裹着自己的唇将内里的柔软美味引到自己口中纠缠。来自斯巴达的将领自然不会分心，他伸手带着佣兵的手放到自己的硬挺之上，略微挺腰在他的手心中磨蹭。佣兵的双手灵活，他能将各种武器运用的出神入化，当然他也是个完美的情人，他明白萨列塔斯的意图。上唇紧贴间他轻轻发出一声略带着黏糊的沙哑笑声，手握着那根讨好的性器缓慢收紧，随后上下安抚起来，指尖时不时蹭过顶端让萨列塔斯咬着佣兵的下唇发出一声叹息。但佣兵也不会亏待自己，在这个战场上他不会轻易认输，阿历克西奥斯向前倾身，双腿夹住了萨列塔斯的腿开始晃动自己的身体，在红色亚麻布遮挡下的勃起磨蹭着斯巴达人的大腿带来瘙痒的快感，这让阿历谢在讨好对方的同时忍不住的扭腰开始犒劳自己。变节者的衣装上的金属装饰晃动撞在饱满的胸肌上，它们相互之间的碰撞发出轻响。萨列塔斯欣赏着眼前的美景，听着饰品轻响与佣兵低声呻吟。这是来自俄耳甫斯的演奏，他想着，在这般美景仙乐之前谁能不为之所臣服，为之所倾心，为之所爱慕。

"哦，阿历克西奥斯，若能把你关起来那该多好。"  
"哈哈，斯巴达的萨列塔斯啊，这是你的坏毛病。"

佣兵张嘴含住了斯巴达人的鼻尖发出笑声。萨列塔斯眯眼顺着汗湿的腰部将手滑到阿历克西奥斯的臀上，双手用力捏着屁股将佣兵拉近。阿历谢挺立的性器蹭过斯巴达人线条分明的腹部，瞬间的快感让他挺胸仰头轻叫了一声。萨列塔斯将自己埋入佣兵的胸前，汗水将佣兵胸前的毛发变为一缕一缕的，他伸出舌尖舔过那处甚至轻轻拉扯着毛发，手指在阿历克西奥斯注意力放在胸前斯巴达人的行为时直接两根探入后穴。  
"马拉卡...！"  
"嘘...亲爱的阿历克西奥斯，放松，你赢得了我，现在该接受奖励了。"  
"这需要是一份大礼，萨列塔斯。”  
“我想你会喜欢它的，我亲爱的佣兵。”

斯巴达指挥官的手指上带着常年操练留下的茧，有些粗糙的触感却为现在这场热辣的舞蹈点燃了更多的火花。虽然阿历克西奥斯与他们分别之时已相隔较长时日，但萨列塔斯记着那些个能让佣兵脱下从容的外衣，随后露出性感到可爱的内里的敏感处。他将佣兵的身体当做是一张战略地图，那些会让佣兵仰起头颅，舔过口唇，发出歌声的地点是他要贡献的一座座军营。  
但他亦知道，佣兵也擅长这些，甚至比他更擅长。阿历克西奥斯在进攻前会微微弓起身子，像极了在森林里看到有着漂亮毛皮的猞猁，他将动作轻轻的落下在萨列塔斯的身上，指尖如同拂过神琴，带着轻轻的跳跃随后抚上他的胸肌。在萨列塔斯享受着爱抚的同时阿历克西奥斯张嘴咬上了他的颈侧。轻微的刺痛引发的是更强烈的快感，耳边传来佣兵压抑在喘息里的丝丝轻笑...宙斯再上，萨列塔斯想着，他的爱人就是以这样一种毫无声息的方式暗杀掉面前的一个个敌人，没有痛苦，这让我嫉妒。斯巴达人仰起头，在咬住佣兵的耳垂同时撤出了手指，将自己挺身送进了极乐之地。

“...哈啊——”  
“嗯......”

阿历克西奥斯埋在萨列塔斯的颈窝处发出一声甜腻的同时，萨列塔斯也因为温暖的内里而发出低吟。让自己习惯佣兵的热情时，他侧头用自己的鼻尖碰了碰因为汗湿而粘着长发的脸颊，随后抬手为阿历谢将发丝捋至耳后。不知不觉中塞里涅已带着那月亮又高攀了些来到上空，月光更毫无保留的洒进窗口，披在佣兵的身上。萨列塔斯抱着怀中的维纳斯，吻去那些从脸颊上滚落的珍珠，随后略微挺动了一下身体，手扶着佣兵的腰将他向着窗口的方向轻轻放下，自己则跟着俯身来到阿历克西奥斯的上方。  
佣兵眯了眯眼，掀开月光构成的白纱，带着星空的眼睛看向面前脸上染着爱琴海上夕阳，眼睛里有着普罗米修斯火种的男人，嘴角上扬伸手抚上指挥官的脸颊。  
“来吧，在我的身体上驰骋吧，萨列塔斯，让我看看你的英姿。”  
萨利塔斯侧头捧着阿历克西奥斯的手，亲吻了一下手掌。

“斯巴达人在战场上绝不退让。”

缪斯们弹奏着那些绝美的音乐，伴随着跨坐在斯巴达指挥官腿上扭动着腰的俊美佣兵嘴中低吟飘出的那些令人面红耳赤的小声歌词变成一首歌。随着月光与海风，缓缓的包围了岛屿，绽开充满爱意的花。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望各位能够喜欢——


End file.
